In the Snow
by bonkai1994
Summary: What if some thing happened that changed how Bonnie saw Kai? What if it changes Kai himself? What if that was what Grams meant when she said that Bonnie would find peace? The process might not be peaceful but it will change Bonnie and Kai's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie looked into Kai's pale grey eyes. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but releasing that man-child out into the world was one thing she was not going to do. But here she was stuck all alone in this prison world, no magic and having a staring contest with a psychopath. She didn't really know when they started their little stare down but she wasn't going to be the first one to break it.

"Oookayyy" Kai said suddenly chipper but his eyes told a different story

Bonnie didn't know what was scarier, the fact that just moments ago Kai was seconds away from killing her or that now he was almost skipping out of the cave.

"You coming, Bon Bon?"

He motioned for her to follow. He only shrugged when she willfully ignored him, turned around and started back again. She heard the tune he was humming slowly fade away. Bonnie felt like she could breathe again, letting out a deep sigh and finally letting herself relax. She had no idea as to what she was going to do; she pretty much fucked herself by sending away her magic. At the time it seemed like a good idea, like her only option but now…

NO! She was not going to doubt herself now; she did what she needed to do to save the world from Kai and his psychotic ways. Damon would find a way to get her out of this hell. He and the rest of the gang were searching for ways to free her right now. She smiled sadly at the thought of her friends reading dozens of grimores to help free her. It also gave her hope. She did her part by ruining Kai's chance of getting out, now all she had to do was wait for her friends.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the Boarding House. She hoped the walk through the woods would calm her down, hopefully preparing her for whatever Kai had in store when she got back.

Bonnie had no such luck. Her anxiety increased with her every step. Her heart started beating erratically as she slowly walked up the steps to the boarding house. She paused, thinking of places she could run to. It would have to be out of state, better yet out of the country. Only there would be no way for her grab her things, most importantly Miss Cuddles. How would Damon find her if she was out of the country? She would have to stay with Kai, the crazy asshole who would kill her for the hell of it. Would he even keep her alive now that she wasn't any use to him? She slowly started to panic.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the sky darken, or breeze pick up. Then she felt it, something irrefutable, something that made the hair on the back her neck stand up. Something had changed.

"Bonnie!"

She turned around to see Kai standing in the snow, the sky alive with the vibrant colors of the northern lights. Kai wasn't clean-shaven and he didn't have the calculating look he usually wore. His eyes weren't cold and emotionless; these were full of sadness, guilt, regret, and something else she couldn't decipher. He was hunched down in the snow, looking straight at her. His eyes pleading, she felt sorry for him. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a bright light enveloped the sky. Bonnie suddenly blinded and knocked to the ground.

By the time she recovered and pushed her self up off the ground she looked around expecting to see the snow and Kai but it was 1994. She heard heaving breathing from behind her. She turned back to see Kai, the clean-shaven psychopath, looking at the area where the other Kai was. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes full of disbelief.

"What did you do?" Kai whispered, his voice low and cautious

"You saw that too? Was that you? How did that happen? Does that mean we're going home? Is the prison world falling apart?" She didn't take a breath; she was starting to panic again.

"Stop pretending like you don't know what's happening! It was your Grams who gave this prison world that _special touch_. Or do you not know?" not hiding the smug smirk that broke across his face.

"My Grams? What are you talking about, Kai?" Bonnie whispered. She never really got to learn much about magic from her Grams. She felt threatened, how did Kai know something about her Grams she didn't?

"Oh, you know, when the _angelus contritum_ becomes evil only one thing can save it. Do you know what that what that one thing is, huh? Do you, Bon Bon?" he whispered menacingly

"What is it?" She asked quietly

"Its you, Bonnie. And that was only phase one of Gram's redemption 101"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell does that mean, Kai?" Bonnie said, suddenly gaining confidence

"It means you're the key to getting the hell out of here."

"Kai… tell me what the hell it means. What is an angel con-what-ever-the-hell?"

"Angelus contritum" Kai corrected

Bonnie let out a sigh of exasperation, "I don't care what it's called, I just want you to tell me what the hell it is!" She had to stop herself from slamming her fist onto the table. He only laughed in response.

Kai was toying with her, that much was obvious. She knew he wasn't lying, you don't have that kind of fear in your eyes if you're lying. She just had to find a way to get him to tell her what he was hiding. She couldn't use magic, she had just stupidly sent it away in a teddy bear, he could easily overpower, and it seemed he was always ten steps ahead of her. What the hell could she d-

"Hey Bon Bon, I get that you have spent four months with a grandpa vamp and you haven't seen anyone this good looking in awhile but can you stop staring? Its creepy." Bonnie looked up to see his signature smirk in place

She tried to suppress an eye roll but failed. Did he really think that Bonnie thought he was attractive or that she would be into someone who recently shot her with an arrow? Okay, yes, before she knew all the terrible things he did to his family there was a slight attraction. Slight. Plus, it went away as soon as she found out about his past. Didn't it? It had to, Bonnie wouldn't be attracted to a psychopath, certainly not Kai.

"In your wildest dreams, Kai, would I ever check you out." Bonnie practically spit out

"Come on, Bon Bon. You know you like what you see. Or do you not remember drooling all over me when you put your hand on my chest?" Kai grinned mischievously

Bonnie marched up to him, so close their noses were almost touching

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kai? I would never in a million years like you, I will never enjoy your company, and I will definitely never find you attractive", she took a breath and whispered, "Give it up"

Kai showed no reaction except narrowing his eyes. They stood and stared each other down. She was sure that he could hear her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. Adrenaline was surging through her veins, causing her breathing to pick up, and her palms to sweat. She saw the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his cheeks flushed, and his lips parted. She tried to pull her eyes away from his lips but they were almost hypnotic. His bottom lip was plump, perfect for biting and sucking. His lips were slightly chapped and had almost a rose color to them. She looked up to see his eyes almost fully black with only a sliver of grey left. Kai slowly leaned forward, as if going in for a kiss but bypassed her lips. Bonnie suddenly felt his breath ghost across her neck.

"I'll never give up, Bonnie", she tried not to shudder as his breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Wanna know why? Because I think you're lying, to yourself and to me. Come clean, Bonnie. I won't judge."

"Kai…" Bonnie rasped

"Yes, Bon?"

"Get off of me!" She shoved him aside and run up the stairs to her room

She slammed the door, hurriedly locked the door, and slid haphazardly on the ground. She took a shaky breath and tried to calm herself down by focusing on her breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out until she could breath normally again. She ran her hands through her hair and thought back to what happened down stairs. She had almost kissed Kai. Well, she thought he was going to kiss her and she didn't move. It was like she wanted him to kiss her. What the hell was wrong with her? Wanting to kiss Kai? What was she becoming?

NO! She needed to stop thinking like this. It was being stuck here without any other man that was making her like this. Four months without being touched, held, or loved by a man. But… being stuck with Damon never made her want to kiss him, but then again the idea of being with Damon revolted Bonnie. She could never betray her beloved friend like that. She just needed to stop acting this way, she needed to get out of here. OUT OF HERE!

How could she forget? The snow, the other Kai, and the northern lights, "Grams Redemption 101" as Kai said. Kai was distracting her! She wasn't attracted to him, it was just a distraction to stop her from figuring out what the hell Kai knows and what he's planning. Damn him for being so good at getting under her skin. He knew exactly what to say to her.

Only next time his mind games wouldn't work on her, because next time she would fight back.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay so this was very rushed but I wanted to put out the next chapter before I went on vacation. I want to say this is my first fic and I'm very excited. All reviews are appreciated even if they are harsh critiques. Also, I have a very vague idea of what is going to happen in this fic, so ideas are also welcomed.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai was a master at manipulation. He had manipulated all siblings into giving him magic throughout their childhood, he had manipulated girls into loving him, and he had manipulated teachers to let him pass. It was his way of life. He had planned on manipulating Bonnie and Damon into freeing him from this alternate dimension. His plan was working flawlessly until they found out that he killed a few of his siblings. It wasn't like he killed all of them, it was just a few. Of course, Bonnie had to be the moral compass and deny him freedom. He thought a fellow witch would understand and its not like she hadn't committed a few sins herself. Kai had heard all of the terrible things her and her friends had done. It was surprisingly easy to get into the boarding house and just listen to them. He started to tune Damon out after a while; it was Bonnie's voice that he really wanted to hear.

It was the reason he started stalking them in the first place, just to hear her voice. He had been in Sheila's house rummaging through her grimoires for the hundredth time. It was like a tradition for Kai, every couple of months he would head down to Mystic Falls to recheck the old Bennett grimoires. He knew he would never find anything that he hadn't seen before but he felt obligated to go back and check. He was in the living room plopped down on the floor with a grimoire cracked wide open and munching on a bag of pork rinds when he heard it.

Footsteps.

He quickly ducked behind the couch. The doorknob wiggled slightly before turning, Kai held his breath. The door slowly creaked open and he saw a petite woman peaking inside. Her steps were unsure and anxious. She stopped and looked around the compact, little house. She ambled over to the bookshelf and ran her finger along the spine of all the grimoires. She held spices and herbs to her nose to smell. Her face was full of nostalgia and her green eyes full of something Kai couldn't place. She gradually made her way upstairs and Kai felt like he could finally breath again.

His usual dexterous self was lost as he urgently hopped over the couch and raced towards the stairs. He tried to calm down and think straight but his mind was going into overdrive. How did she get here? Why was she here? Why did she come to Sheila Bennett's house? Could she help him escape?

He finally settled down enough for him to quietly walk up the stairs, praying to god that they wouldn't creak. Once he reached the top step he began to hear her rifling through Sheila's things. Suddenly all sound ceased, fearing that he had imagined her, he rushed to the room where last heard her. He saw her in the guest bedroom sitting on the floor with a teddy bear in her hands. He stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for her to do something when he heard sniffling. She was crying? Over a bear? What the hell kind of person was this anyway? She quickly brushed the tears away from her eyes and stood to leave. Before she could turn around Kai dashed to the nearest room.

He heard her footsteps slowly fade away and the door open and close signaling her departure. He ran to follow her but stopped. He knew he had to be careful. He had been sloppy and she could have easily seen him. If he wanted to figure out why she was here he had to be stealth and cautious completely unlike today. He also hadn't heard her speak, meaning maybe she was just something he made up. If she was real, she would speak, something he needed to hear. He made up his mind, took a deep breath, and opened up the door to follow her.

He had followed her, for four months and for four months he learned everything he could about her. The most helpful thing he learned about her was that she was easily manipulated into helping her friends. And people she cared about. He was neither of those things. So since he made himself known he had tried getting into her good graces. Nothing had worked, not helping her get her magic back, not giving her Miss Cuddles and flowers as a peace offering, and not volunteering to have sex with her. It was as if she was brick wall that he couldn't break through. She was the thing blocking him from freedom, from the real world, from other people, and most importantly his birthright.

It wasn't until yesterday that he had finally found her weakness. Him.

When he saw her staring at his lips he almost lost it. He leaned in to kiss her but he knew that would distract him from his original plan. Just thinking about her soft, smooth, plump lips on his… He knew it was in his best interest to stay as far away from those sinful lips as long as possible. He opted instead to whisper in her ear. Her reaction was exactly as he had hoped. To see her gasping and trembling because of him, because of his words, was addicting. He wanted to do it again but he wanted to watch her underneath him moaning and convulsing with need, he wanted to watch his dick disappear into her, and he wanted to fuck her hard enough that she screamed his name as she came around him.

When she ran off and locked herself into her room, he had done the same but for a different reason. She had left him with a hard on that demanded to be taken care of. When he had gotten to his room he thought about all the dirty things he could do to her. Imagining her on her knees, his dick in her mouth, his hands tangled in her hair, coming in her mouth, fucking her with her legs on his shoulders, him eating her out as she arches her back from too much pleasure, the way she tastes… he moaned her name as he came all over his hand.

As he cleaned himself up he thought about earlier that day, figuring out that she was the angelus contritum, it was a bittersweet moment.

He had heard the scream, her name. Someone had yelled her name and of course he had to investigate. If it was Damon to rescue her, they would leave him and he would have no way to escape. But when he had opened the door he saw himself in the snow and Bonnie on the steps watching the scene that lay before her with a shocked expression on her face. He looked back down at himself, a weak version of himself. There was obviously something wrong with him, acting as if Bonnie meant something to him, acting as if he cared about Bonnie.

Then it hit him, Bonnie did mean something to him, or at least that's what Sheila intended.

He had practically memorized the Bennett grimoires. He especially remembered that page. The page that detailed how he could escape. There was two ways that he could escape, the first being the ascendant and Bennett blood, and a spell that wasn't listed, the second being an angelus contritum changing his ways, which would never happen. Only in the grimoire it said the angelus contritum must also change and as they change together the prison world would slowly fall apart and transfer them to the real world. He never got to read the rest because the bottom part was torn out. He had spent years looking for that torn piece. He was convinced that Sheila did just to spite him; she knew he would come snooping around her house.

The sudden blinding light hit them and when he opened his eyes again Bonnie was looking at him. He was fucking pissed, another fucking Bennett trying to fuck him over. After he told her about what her Gram's did he walked into the house only to have her follow him with a thousand questions. Then they had their little fight that left them both hot and bothered. Which left him to the present. He needed a plan, a plan to change them both but not really change him. He needed to cook, that always cleared his head.

As he walked down to the kitchen, he saw that Bonnie was still locked up in her room. He hopped down the stairs like a small child, trying make as much noise as possible. When he walked into the kitchen, it revived him as much as it calmed him. That's when he got to work on his favorite dish, lasagna.

He was so into his cooking that he didn't hear Bonnie walk down the stairs or even hear her walk into the kitchen.

"Mhmm, that smells delicious."

Now that really surprised him, Bonnie was never nice to him and definitely would never compliment him on his cooking. She was trying to play him, he would play along for now because she intrigued him, she was always surprising him. She might be fucking him over but she was breath of fresh air to him. No one, I mean no one, had ever tricked Kai. She had. Twice. Only, he finally found her weakness. Him. Kai was a master at manipulation, he was finally going to escape this hell hole.

He smiled sweetly as he directed her to the nearest seat, "It's almost ready, take a seat"

' _Game on, Bonnie, game on_ ', Kai thought

* * *

Author's Note:

I was able to squeeze in one more chapter before I leave! I finally have an idea where this is going. I hope this chapter wasn't too all over the place.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
